Creep
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Bella has no one, no family, no friends, she feels worthless and when the one person who had ever shown her kindness humiliates her it's the final straw. But what has Edward Cullen, another loner, got to offer her and will she be willing to accept? AU


**A/N This is a repost of a story I had up a while ago, I have changed the ending though so it is a bit different now.**

**Creep**

A few more weeks and I would be free of this place and there wasn't a single thing I would miss about it, well maybe one thing.

My eyes instantly focused on the boy in front of me, his coppery skin glowed in the dull morning light, his black hair which he had worn long until recently was now cut short framing his beautiful face with it's slanting high cheekbones, a legacy of his Indian ancestry.

Jacob Black had been the object of all my fantasies since I moved to Forks a couple of years ago to live with my grandma after the death of my parents in a car crash. Broken and lonely, I barely slept; in fact I wandered through my first six months here like a zombie and when I finally felt able to try to fit in people didn't want to know. They labelled me weird and a freak. It didn't help either that I was exceptionally plain and clumsy, so people ignored me, all except Jacob. He was nice and spoke to me, we didn't hang out or anything but at least he had shown me a little kindness.

My grandma had passed away a month ago leaving me her house. Since I was eighteen I was able to stay there on my own until it was time for college.

Walking into the cafeteria I got in line behind Lauren and Jessica who gave me the usual dismissive look before turning away. I shuffled along the line, not feeling very hungry I just picked up an apple and a drink. Carrying my tray across the floor I felt my feet tangle together. I mentally cursed my clumsiness but managed to stay upright by gripping the table in front of me, although my tray crashed to ground and onto someones foot.

Looking up I saw Jacob in front of me and he looked pissed. 'Jesus Bella do you have to be such a freak and stop always staring at me it creeps me out,' he muttered before going to sit with his jock buddies. People who had overheard his comment laughed and I felt my face turn bright red.

Not even thinking I left my tray and rushed out of the cafeteria without a backward glance. I caught Edward Cullen's eye as I went through the door, he wasn't laughing just looking at me intently.

Edward had moved to Forks with his family last year. I knew he was adopted, as were his older siblings who were away at college. I had seen Dr Cullen many times in the emergency room; he was nice and just as insanely handsome as his son. Every girl at the school had tried to get with Edward but he never showed any interest and now he was as much of a loner as I was. Guys hated him because of his looks and girls didn't like him because they couldn't have him.

We sat together in AP Bio but had rarely exchanged much more than a hi. There was something about Edward and I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was but he had a dangerous edge, something about him made my heart beat faster when I was near him and now he watched as I ran from my humiliation, his face impassive.

Seeing the parking lot ahead I felt relief, salvation was close. I climbed into my old truck and rested my head on the steering wheel. Hurt rushed through my body, Jacob had never been unkind to me before, his cruel words had cut me deep. I had never realised he thought of me that way, the way everyone else did. My heart felt as if it was being shredded, I turned on my ipod, selected the song I wanted and let the misery claim me.

I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

Listening to the words, all the things I wanted, to be beautiful, to be perfect, to be special - but I was none of those things.

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

I didn't belong here I didn't belong anywhere. The tears came faster as I wallowed in self-pity. I felt a gust of cold air as the passenger door of my truck suddenly opened.

I gasped in surprise as Edward Cullen climbed into my truck next to me.

'I can give you what you want Bella,' his velvety voice caressed my frazzled nerves. His words didn't make sense and I frowned at him in confusion.

'What?' I whispered.

'I can make you beautiful, perfect even if that's what you want,' he elaborated. A chill ran down my spine, he seemed so alien as he sat across from me, his pale skin glowing, his strange yellowy brown eyes locked with mine.

His hand reached toward me and every instinct told me to recoil but I stayed still. His finger ran along my jaw and then down my neck over the place where my pulse was thudding out of control. A slight smile crossed his face when he felt that and then his finger was gone.

'Not that you aren't beautiful already.' He looked away then, out of the window towards the school. 'You've intrigued me from the first moment I saw you.'

This was just getting stranger and stranger, I started to wonder if I had hit my head and was having a hallucination.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair; it was a strange bronze colour, like a shiny old penny, it always looked rumpled and messy but somehow that just added to his appeal.

'What do you mean?' My voice was breathless but I needed answers.

Edward smiled wryly 'I can't get a read on you.' I had always thought I was an open book; my face gave practically all my emotions way.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, wondering if he would elaborate further.

'Bella do you trust me?' he asked suddenly turning to look at me again, his eyes were strangely hypnotic and I couldn't look away.

'I don't know you Edward.' As scary as Edward seemed to me sometimes there was something about him that made me want to trust him, some instinct that told me he would never hurt me.

Again he smiled, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other into an endearingly crooked smile that made me catch my breath.

'Bella I have watched you waste your time mooning over that idiot Jacob Black; it has made me so angry. You are worth so much more than you will ever realise.' I was gob smacked by his speech; colour suffused my face when he mentioned my crush on Jake.

'When you're ready all you have to do is say the words.' He opened the door and left so swiftly I really thought I had imagined it all, if it wasn't for the sweet aroma that he left behind I could almost convince myself it had never happened.

I drove home pondering what Edward had said, what exactly were the words he wanted me to say?

Tomorrow was Saturday and I sat in the darkening living room as twilight approached not understanding anything that had happened today, my mind a whirl from the day's events.

In the morning I woke stiff and aching from sleeping on the couch. I sniffed the air around me, I could have sworn I could smell Edward's scent in the room, maybe I was just losing my mind, years of loneliness could do that to you I suppose.

Looking out of the window at the shining sun it did nothing to lift my mood.

I ate breakfast and decided to go for a walk into the forest behind the house; if I stuck to the path I would be safe enough.

Pulling on jeans, a white vest top and sweater I barely glanced in the mirror at myself, my hair was impossible so I put it into a ponytail and left the house.

The sun barely penetrated the canopy of the tress overhead, it was hot as I walked along and soon I ditched the sweater. My progress was slow as I was being extra careful where I walked not wanting to have an accident.

I couldn't help feeling I was being watched as I wandered along the path, I shivered slightly but tried to push the thought to the back of my mind.

A twig snapped somewhere to my right and I felt a scream rise in my throat. A flash of bronze caught my eye and a second later Edward Cullen stood before me.

'I'm sorry if I frightened you,' he was looking down at the carpet of fir needles that made up the cushioned forest floor.

The scream died in my throat and it took me a minute to catch my breath. 'Were you following me?' he stayed quiet for so long I didn't think he was going to answer me.

'Yes,' the word was softly spoken and suddenly he lifted his head and I felt pinned by his gaze.

I wasn't sure how to respond to his confession so I didn't say anything, just stood there mesmerised by the soft golden hue of his eyes.

'I want to show you something.' Edward held out his hand to me and I slowly made my way towards him.

'It's not far,' he assured me and grasping my hand lead me off the path and into the forest beyond.

We walked for maybe half an hour, neither of us saying a word, in fact I wasn't even sure I was capable of speech, all this seemed so surreal to me.

Up ahead the light filtering through the trees changed, it was brighter, there was obviously a clearing up ahead and I wondered if that was where we were headed.

The trees gradually thinned out until I found myself in an almost perfectly circular meadow. Wild grass and flowers swayed in the gentle breeze, it was one of the most beautiful paces I had ever seen.

I turned to share my joy with Edward only to see him still stood in the shade of the trees surrounding the meadow; I frowned at him and beckoned him towards me.

He slowly came forward, I noticed he had unbuttoned his shirt and I watched awestruck as the sun hit his exposed skin and refracted beams of light bounced off it. It was as if his skin was made up of tiny crystals, he sparkled in the sun and it was undeniably beautiful.

Finally he reached where I stood, he seemed to be waiting for me to say something but nothing much came to mind.

'Erm you're glittering,' he chuckled at my stupid, inane words and I felt the traitorous blush stain my cheeks.

I wanted to touch him but managed to control the impulse.

'Aren't you going to ask me anything?' he smiled at me and my insides began to flip, I wasn't used to feeling like this.

Swallowing thickly I decided to just be honest 'what are you Edward?'

His face became serious and he sunk gracefully to the ground and motioned for me to do the same.

'That's a hard question to answer Bella,' he began. 'I suppose the simplest answer is I'm a monster, a creature of myth and legend, feared through the ages and rightly so,' he paused gauging my reaction to his words. I wasn't surprised by these revelations; I knew there was something different about Edward.

I waited patiently for him to continue. 'I'm a vampire Bella.' Okay not what I was expecting, he must have seen the shock on my face and my hands automatically want to my throat. I was far from anywhere alone with a vampire; I guess my time was up. I know I should have felt sad but I didn't, I hadn't been truly happy since my mother and father died and now I was going to join them.

Edward gently placed his hands over mine, which were still covering my neck. 'I'm not going to drink your blood. I want you to become part of my family Bella, I know you feel lost and isolated but you can belong, you can belong to me.' I closed my eyes letting the words penetrate my brain; Edward wanted me to be his? The idea was unbelievable but he looked totally serious.

'Why me?' I had to ask.

'I find you irresistible,' the words caused goose bumps to break out over my skin. His face was so close to mine, his cool, fragrant breath washing over my face.

'Okay,' I lifted my eyes to his and I could see he was shocked by my answer.

'Don't you have any questions, I mean don't you want to know about what we feed on?' His brows were pulled down in a frown as he studied my face carefully.

'I don't care, I want to belong to you.' When had everything stopped meaning anything? I wasn't sure what the answer to that was but this beautiful creature wanted me and my insides clenched just at the mere thought.

'Make me yours,' I begged.

'Bella,' he breathed and ran his cold fingers along my shoulder blade and down across my chest. My skin came to life under his fingers and I leaned in closer to his touch, no one had touched me in so long.

His strong arms wrapped around me and I nuzzled my face into his neck, his skin had the most amazing aroma and I flicked out my tongue wondering if he tasted as good as he smelt. It was better.

Edward started to draw back but I placed my frail arms around him and desperately tried to hold him to me. His mouth found mine in a kiss so wild it took my breath away, his tongue ran along my lips and I shuddered with desire.

'You're so soft and warm,' he murmured as his lips moved over my skin. I felt his fingers tugging up my shirt and I tried to pull his off, he chuckled a little at my inconsequential efforts and seconds later he had us both free of our clothes.

'Beautiful,' he whispered against my ear, his mouth gently nipping my throat. He continued downwards, his tongue and mouth driving me wild. He worshipped my breasts and my moans echoed through the trees as I lay on the ground with Edward working me into a frenzy.

'Do you want me?' he asked as he hovered above me, stroking the soft flesh of my thighs.

'God yes,' I breathed and tentatively reached out my hand to touch his length. Every part of him was beautiful; his eyes had turned from the usual soft gold to nearly pitch black as he watched my hand move along him.

He carefully entered me and although there was pain there was also immense pleasure, he knew just how to touch me to bring me to the peak. When I thought I couldn't possibly take anymore I felt his lips brush my neck, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh. The blood pumping at my throat and at my centre pushing me over the edge and I cried out in release.

'Mine,' he murmured gently brushing the hair from my face.

Edward picked me up in his arms and turned my head into his chest, I felt the wind rushing by me but everything had become foggy and pain seemed to be taking over my body.

For days I writhed in agony, I could hear voices around me, concerned voices but I could never focus on their words. My heart began to beat so fast I thought it was going to beat out of my chest and take flight. The pain increased and I was sure I could take no more.

Finally my heart gave a final thud and my body relaxed, the pain finally gone. Opening my eyes I found Edward watching me carefully, along with his father and mother. Had Edward always been this beautiful? Dr Cullen looked upset as I leaped gracefully to my feet, my mind all over the place. I could hear every little thing, the wind blowing through the trees, the insects in the earth, it was overwhelming.

'I'm sorry Bella, my son acted rashly.' Dr Cullen gave Edward a reproachful look but Edward didn't seem remorseful.

'I have a right to choose a mate Carlisle.' He walked over to me and took one of my hands within his.

'But you could have explained more, made her more aware of what this life has in store of her.' Edward whipped round his head and a low growl escaped his throat.

My mind was so confused and my throat burned madly, I clutched my fingers over it trying to cool the fire.

'There isn't time for this now,' Carlisle snapped, 'Bella needs to feed.'

'Does it hurt my angel?' Edward enquired softly and I nodded my head numbly.

'Come with me, I have a treat for you.' I smiled up at him and he stroked a finger along my cheek before kissing me passionately.

Edward's mother walked slowly towards me as Edward made to take me out the door. 'I'm Esme Cullen dear, I'm so happy Edward has found someone.' She held out her arms and I went into them willing, she hugged me close and my eyes felt prickly but no tears came.

Edward lead me out into the forest and then he started to run, he was so fast but I had no trouble keeping up with him.

Along the way he explained all the things vampires could do, also his own extra little gift of being able to read minds, although not mine apparently.

Edward also told me about the vegetarian lifestyle he and his family followed, he said human blood appealed the most especially to a newborn and that's when accidents could happen.

He suddenly stopped and a wicked smile crossing his face. 'Carlisle has decided it's time to move, we'll be heading to Alaska as soon as we have fed.' My throat was on fire, I could smell something completely delicious in the air, my body was quivering with need but I remained still.

Edward walked round the tree and dragged something along behind him. Jacob Black was trussed up and looking terrified as Edward placed him in front of me. He smirked down at me and whispered 'accidents happen.'

His lips met mine and I let out a laugh, curling my fingers in his hair and pressing my body to his.

Jacob's blood smelt so sweet I could wait no longer, my razor sharp teeth sunk into his jugular, the blood pumping into my mouth, hot and delicious. Edward knelt beside me and lapped at my lips as I pulled away. Jake's body fell lifelessly to the floor, forgotten by us both and my lips met Edward's, our tongues thrusting wildly together.

I threw Edward to the ground, climbing on top of him and ripping the clothes from his body. I could not wait to take him inside me and I threw back my head as I came down on his hard length. Our coupling was animalistic, raw. We bit and scratched each other in our frenzy until we both came with loud roars.

I stood and looked down at Jake, I should feel remorse but I didn't. Edward eye's gleamed wickedly as he took my hand and led me back to the Cullen house.

'I love you my dark angel,' he whispered close to my ear.

'And I you.' We smiled at each other and linked hands as Edward told me about a practically troublesome vampire called Tanya that he would quite like to take care of. His harsh words and what he planned to do with her had me shaking with the need to have him once again.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and lovingly caressed my lips with his fingers. 'I knew you would be my perfect mate.' My grin transformed into sadness as walked in the house, both preparing to tell Carlisle of my 'slip'.

**Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
